


Fire and Ice

by cORGISS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cORGISS/pseuds/cORGISS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.</p><p>Or some other gay shit.</p><p>Sad Klance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

Wet, burning pain blossoms in his side, and for one horrifying moment of clarity, time itself seems to slow down. Before him, cracked purple lips stretch into a warped grin as the Galra leader watches white armor turn red via his personal handiwork. A frantic Shiro questions him through his earpiece, demanding details of what had transpired. Neither of these things draw his attention, however, compared to the sight of the red paladin diving towards him.

The moment passes and time resumes as he feels plated arms catch him before he can hit the ground, though both he and his savior sink to the metal floor regardless. Shaking hands are suddenly everywhere, touching his cheek, brushing his hair aside, pressing against his wound. The sensation draws a hiss from the blue paladin, his instinct to flinch away from the pressure on his side, though unsteady hands still persist.

Past the ringing in his ears, he hears a number of things--the booming laughter of the Galra leader, Shiro’s panicked orders being barked at his teammates, and the desperate mantra of his best friend and rival as he clutches Lance in his arms.

He tries to find words to comfort Keith--to tell him that everything will be okay, to just stick him in a healing pod and let him recover. He can't bring himself to lie to him, however, so instead, he reaches up with a blood soaked hand to guide his teammate's face closer to his own. He captures Keith’s mouth in a kiss that leaves pale lips dyed crimson, donning a weak smile when they pull away from each other. Keith is silent as he examines Lance’s features, so the blue paladin takes the opportunity to speak.

“Te amo.”

As tears flood Keith’s eyes, Lance closes his.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I know I should be working on my borderlands fic but Voltron has taken over my life I'm SORRY GUYS. 
> 
> Klance isn't even my favorite ship, Shance is my shit but damn I got this idea n then I couldn't get rid of it. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
